


The girl of steel

by WritingStag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: The Luthor house was rife with emotional abuse, neglect and verbal beat down, but you’ve never been hit before, not once. Tears well in your eyes, unbidden and very much against your will. Before either of you can say or do anything more, Kara is shoving herself between you two, one palm extended towards your mother to keep her at bay. Her blue eyes, normally soft and kind are as hard a steel, her shoulders are stiff and she’s glaring, something you didn’t think Kara’s face could even do.





	

It doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t hurt. You tell yourself this over and over as if saying it enough times will make it true. Your mother continues to yell at you, calling you incompetent and something about ruining the family, the family name. You barely hear her. You’ve heard it all before, it’s nothing new but she does come up with some colorfully creative names to call you. You’re suddenly and violently reminded of why you should never lose focus on her when she’s like this when she slaps you, back hands you across the face so hard you turn away from her with the force of it. Her wedding ring that she still wears has left a long line across your cheek, sluggishly oozing blood.

 You don’t feel the pain however, too shocked that she would actually hit you. The Luthor house was rife with emotional abuse, neglect and verbal beat down, but you’ve never been hit before, not once. Tears well in your eyes, unbidden and very much against your will. Before either of you can say or do anything more, Kara is shoving herself between you two, one palm extended towards your mother to keep her at bay. Her blue eyes, normally soft and kind are as hard a steel, her shoulders are stiff and she’s glaring, something you didn’t think Kara’s face could even do.

“I think you should leave.” She says, voice as hard as her eyes.  Your mother’s expression flashes between shock and surprise for the briefest moments before smirking and drawing herself up.

“I think you should scamper along before something regretful happens.”  Fear flares up in your stomach but Kara doesn’t move, doesn’t even blink. You’ve never seen her like this, it is so opposite that you briefly wonder if this is even Kara of if you’re just making things up. The thought vanishes from your mind when your mother steps forward. She towers over Kara but still she holds her ground. “Move.” She commands.

“I think you should leave.” Kara repeats meeting your mother’s eyes.

She sighs and takes a step back and for a second you think Kara’s done the impossible. “Pity.” She says, almost softly. “Security!” She shouts suddenly, making your flinch away. Kara doesn’t seem to miss this and reaches back, finds your hand and holds it tightly. Jess your secretary looks worried but obeys your mother and calls security. Lillian smirks again turns her attention back to you. “Now that this pest is taken care of where were we?” she asks. Two men in suits come in, eyes covered by dark shades and they stride forward and without meaning to you squeeze Kara’s hand.

To your unbelievable surprise however they don’t go to Kara, they each grab one of your mother’s arms. “Come with us ma’am” one of them says without inflection. The look on your mothers face is well worth whatever she no doubt will do to you later.

“How dare you!” she says venomously. She glares both at them and you but they don’t seem to care. “Let go of me this instant!” she says indignantly, too dignified to try squirming away. They ignore her and instead begin to frog march her out of your office. Only when she is out of sight does the steel drain from Kara. She softens instantly and turns to you and without hesitation gathers you in her arms. She whispers something in your ear but you don’t hear her beyond the blood rushing in your ears. You can feel yourself shaking so Kara gently guides you to sit down on your couch. She sits next to you and automatically draws you back into her arms. Your head rests on her chest and you clench one hand in the fabric of her shirt so hard your knuckles turn white. Before you can really stop yourself the tears begin to spill down your cheeks. Kara coos and holds you, her chin resting atop your head. She’s warm and soft and as much as you want to you can’t stop yourself from weeping in her arms.

She rubs your back and sooths you with soft words and gentle humming that makes her chest vibrate under your ear. Her thumb gently rubs across the ragged cut on your cheek. The blood is drying and sticky but Kara doesn’t seem to mind. “Lena.” Her voice is soft, almost trembling. You breathe out a shuddery breath, begin to pull yourself together as you lift your head. Kara’s eyes dart over your face and cups your cheeks. “Are you okay?” she asks. You nod and reach for the box of tissues on the coffee table but Kara beats you to it. “Let me.” She says and you stare. She blushes and averts her eyes and pushes her glasses back up the bridge of her nose “I mean, please, please let me.” You nod and Kara smiles, a small genuine smile. She promises to be right back before getting up and hurrying out of your office to the bathroom. When she returns she’s wetted some of the tissues and found disinfectant somewhere.

She sits next to you and with a gentleness no one’s ever directed at you she begins to clean away the blood.  You catch her eyes and she gives a half smile, her blue eyes twinkling and before you can stop yourself your leaning forward and kissing her. You feel the sharp intake of breath and the stillness of her body. You’re already beating yourself up for being so stupid but before you can pull away to apologize she leans forward and kisses you back. Her hands slips around the back of your neck to hold you in place and your hands come up to rest on her shoulders. She is steady and solid under your palms and your heart is beating so loud you’re sure she can hear it. When you pull away she smiles that brilliant smile of hers and her cheeks are a light pink. She giggles nervously and you can’t help but smile.

She stutters a few words before stopping and taking a deep breath. “Dinner? With me?” She asks, scrunching her nose and mumbling what sounds like “what am I? A kindergartner?” under her breath.

“I would love to.” You had what someone less sophisticated might call a crush on Kara for a while now but never figured out a way to say, much less do anything about it. You didn’t want it this way but you’re also not going to complain. Kara convinces you to let her apply the disinfectant before cheerfully announcing your all better. (You’re not but you think you’re finally on the way to being better, with her.)  You rise from the couch and Kara beams out you, and just like that the residual stinging in your cheek and the pain in your heart retreats, it will be back but you think you’ll be strong enough to deal with it when it does.

Kara offers her hand with a blush and shy little smile. (You find yourself wondering where the steel in her eyes from earlier came from and you file it away for a later time.)  You take it and she asks where you want to go. You laugh and tell her it’s only 2 in the afternoon. She blushes again and her mouth works like she wants to say something but can’t seem to get the words. You squeeze her hand and tell her you know of this wonderful little place in the heart of the city, ask if she likes exotic foods.  “I’ve always wanted to travel and eat in exotic places” she admits quietly as if it were a secret. “it sounds lovely.” So you set a time and Kara tells you she’ll pick you up at 8 (“I asked you out! I should at least pick you up!”) She hesitates before pecking you on the cheek and promising to see you at 8. Then she’s gone and you’re left in your empty office. But your heart feels full for the first time since you were young and things were simpler, when the name Luthor didn’t weigh you down as much and when Lex was just Lex, your big brother. You smile to yourself before strutting from your office, asking for a car to be called for you. You have a date to go home and prepare and get ready for.


End file.
